


Still Beautiful (#197 Hover)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [222]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's still beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Beautiful (#197 Hover)

Ian opened his eyes. Charlie was leaning over him, staring.

“Why are you hovering?” Ian asked.

“I was just looking at you and thinking how beautiful you are. Even after all these years you’re still the most gorgeous man I know.”

Ian ran a hand through his hair. He knew it was more grey than black. “I’m not what I was.”

“Of course you are. If you weren’t I wouldn’t think about jumping you a hundred times a day.”

“Only a hundred? I must be slipping.”

“Never in a million years.” Charlie kissed him sweetly. “Happy birthday my beautiful boy.”


End file.
